


爱神

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 摸鱼, 沙雕, 神tm小童话, 迟到的情Ren节贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“有情Ren终成兄妹”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	爱神

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的情Ren节贺文【
> 
> 沙雕摸鱼，随便写写，随便看看
> 
> 理论上还有一章，看啥时候有空吧
> 
> 欸嘿，想不到吧.jpg
> 
> 不想剧透，所以不预警【但我觉得没人不喜欢搞这个
> 
> 全员恶人【字面
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

Kylo Ren教士从很早很早就隐约知道，自己只能活到三十岁。别问他为什么，一种感觉罢了，好像一到那个时间，他就该回归本源，哪来哪去。倒也无所谓，反正他是个在修道院长大的孤儿，无牵无挂。尽管不清楚自己的具体生日，但横竖是超不过今年了。嗯……希望能撑过春天吧，他还想再尝一次集市上的时令蜂蜜酒。

所以说，他仍旧偷偷为找上门来恳求他的情侣主持婚礼，并不完全是因为他“不惧死亡与强权”“是位无私且勇敢的神使”，而是他早就不怎么在乎生死了，又刚好不太愿意搭理那种愚蠢的命令。是，那位违抗皇命、秘密替有情人征婚的Valentine教士在一个多月前被当众处以了绞刑——皆因他们“英明神武”的皇帝陛下坚信，只有未婚的男子才能成为优秀的士兵，于是便下令禁止民众通婚——这么一来，短时间内是没人再敢接有关婚礼的委托了。除了Kylo Ren。

他真的没想过要什么回报，不过是履行作为神职人员的义务而已。可有句话是怎么说的来着，好像是一位来自东方的行商带来的……无心插柳柳成荫？对，就是这一句。谁能想到，教皇教宗成天念叨的“神迹”，竟随随便便就砸在他的身上了。

那是Valentine教士惨遭迫害后的第二个星期，一个风雨交加的夜晚，一位身披白袍的娇小少女敲开了修道院的大门。

她说，她的名字叫作Rey。她说，她是爱神。她勾了勾手指，顷刻间就驱散了狂风暴雨。

“Cupid只是我们当中最出名的那个。你想想，他怎么可能独自应付所有人？”她的袍子里只有一件半干不湿的白色单裙，但女孩全然不在意这些已经半透明的布料是如何地紧贴在自己白皙的肌肤上。还是Kylo Ren捂着眼睛跌跌撞撞地摸出门，跑到库房替她取了一件备用的修女服。

正如他猜想的那样，爱神确实是因他“誓死捍卫真爱”而现世的。“那位勇敢的教士离开人世后，只有你未曾退缩，还在为情侣们宣读着婚誓。”因为是神明吗，所以压根不把凡人的目光放在眼里——Rey就当着他的面脱起了衣服，连说话的语气都没一丁点异样，“已故的Valentine已被迎入天堂，而仍存在于人间的你，Kylo Ren，我会赠于你一个愿望。你想要什么都行，不论是遥不可及的，还是近在咫尺的……”

Rey恰好褪去了小巧的底裤，正完全赤裸地伫立在他的床前。不不，一定是刻在原罪里的欲孽，是自己的内心不够澄澈，才会冒出那般万劫不复的渎神想法；拥有神格的女孩不可能在暗示什么其他的东西，她只是在提问，简单地提问。

于是，状似无意地清了清嗓子，Kylo Ren犹豫地说出了自己的秘密：“呃……听起来可能有些蠢，但冥冥之中我总觉得，我可能活不过今年了……所以，我好像也没什么想要的了。再多求三十年寿命？这恐怕太过贪婪了。”

听到这话，爱神有一瞬明显的错愕。但她很快就调整好了表情，挑了挑眉毛后开始往身上套修女服的里衣，表示自己得好好考虑考虑，然后就一点也不见外地霸占了男人的半张床：“这两天你先带我四处转转吧。现在，快睡觉了，来人间一趟很费力气的。”——也因此，Kylo Ren得以在第二天亲眼目睹，爱神之箭是如何让两位隔着一整个广场的陌生人在机缘巧合下相遇，然后瞬间坠入爱河。

她确实是爱神呢，真真正正的爱神。自己必须极致地虔诚。

可时间久了，好像有哪里裂开了一道缝隙，纯洁而炽烈的信仰也出现了瑕疵——她是一位真正的神明……她为什么要是一位真正的神明？现在换愿望的话……能被允许吗？停，他这是在胡思乱想什么？

而幸好，大概吧，女孩突然同意了他原本的愿望，就在昨晚，就在这间卧室里，像是一个圆，最终又走到了起点。“我决定了，Kylo。和我结合，你就能得到多很多年的寿命，比你所期望的三十年还要多……”黑暗中，Rey忽然翻身骑跨在了他的身上，趴伏在他的颈间低声呢喃着。

但、但是，自己是名教士啊，不能、不能……“那，如果完成了我的愿望，你会不会……立刻消失不见？”等等，自己这是在问什么啊？压根就不可以这么干啊！

“当然不会，我保证。我保证……”她的声音带着说不出的安抚，有些古怪，却硬生生地令男人忽略了所有顾虑。

是的，他们做了。先是爱神全权掌控大局，高高在上地给教士赐下了一次高潮，用她粉嫩柔软的嘴唇和湿滑温热的口腔。这应该都是他们俩的初次——身份原因，也不难理解——女孩在最开始总控制不好自己的牙齿，男人则在她渐渐掌握要领正渐入佳境时猝不及防地投了降。咳，是有一点尴尬，所以Kylo Ren赶紧把少女捞到了自己跟前，也摸索着为她奉上了一次唇舌服务，还配合着指间的讨好，寄希望于拿快感转移掉她的注意——不得不说，这主意不赖。并且，在他有心力卷土重来时，Rey已是软绵绵地只知道嘤咛了。

再接着，就是最美好的部分了。怪不得色欲会是一条原罪，这样紧致滑嫩的地方，这样煽情软糯的吮吻……不……不对！这是爱神在拯救自己，这是她在赋予他额外的生命——这明明是一场光正神圣的救赎，怎么能被亵渎成一次只知道快感和占有的欢爱？这……哦……天啊，谁能在神祇不断痉挛的甬道里多坚持哪怕一秒？真好，真好，至少这一刻，至少这一刻——

自己刚刚，在想什么来着？

最后，恐怕也只有那床狼狈不堪的被褥知道，圣洁庄严的修道院中，教士与神明，缠绵了一整夜。然而，那位娇小可爱的爱神却正如同他最害怕的那样，在第二天飘着细雨的烟灰色清晨里，消失得无影无踪。他醒来时，Rey应该已经离开很久了，空落落的怀里不剩一丝她的温度……她说不会走，果然只是一句安抚之词。可，说真的，自己还有什么可奢求的呢？目睹了神迹，被恩赐了愿望，还……罢了，罢了，终归也只是一场美梦，一场能让自己回味一生的白日梦。

啊，是因为心里太过难受吗——总感觉……那道死亡的阴影仍压在自己的心头。甚至，好像还更沉重了几分。

——

Rey已经第不知道第多少次来戳城堡大门上的结界了，可除了翻着白眼低声咒骂，她也不敢有什么别的动作——这个看上去薄如蝉翼的法阵可是出自她敬爱的母上大人之手，当初她不信邪地想要暴力破防，直接被炸回了自己的卧室。已经整整五天了！至少是五个恶魔日，那个蠢乎乎的教士一定等急了……

来介绍一下，Rey Skywalker——这是她平日里低调时的自称；长着红色山羊犄角和心形恶魔尾巴的少女，全名是Rey·Solo·Skywalker·Amidala，现任领主Padmé Amidala的唯一外孙女，母亲Leia是领主与堕天使亲王Anakin Skywalker的爱女、名声响彻整个地狱的执行官；以及，更重要的，她是一只魅魔，才不是什么恶心巴拉的“爱神”，呕。

那几支所谓的“爱神之箭”，不过是伪装过的魅惑魔法；那几对“一见钟情”的陌生人，对彼此产生的也只是纯粹的性欲……也许也混着一点点的心动？谁知道呢，那是爱神管的事，她才懒得关心。她只是听见Kylo问自己——“你、你真的是爱神吗？真不敢相信啊，我竟然能遇到爱神……”——然后半心虚半显摆地想给他露上两手。

啊，她的Kylo Ren，真是越想越觉得满意。虽然是沉闷了点，但长相身材都没的说，对自己也很好，温柔又体贴，还特别好骗、咳，而且经过试用，作为魅魔所最看重的情事方面也非常之有天赋，一直听闻“一定会惨不忍睹”的初夜也没出什么太大的岔子，简直是理想中的完美伴侣！至于他口口声声说什么“感觉只能活到三十岁”“今年就是我最后的日子了”，要么是他自己胡思乱想，要么就是哪位天使在飞过他身边时不小心感叹得太大声了，但都没有关系啊，反正最后会跟着自己来到地狱的，也只是他的灵魂而已，是生是死无足挂齿。

是是，她承认，那个“与我结合你就能多得到许多年寿命”纯属瞎掰，她就是在考察完男人的日常表现后，胡诌了一个理由将他的衣服忽悠掉——毕竟，Kylo Ren是一位神职人员，给出的名目必须要有绝对的说服力，还得再加上一打的魅惑和催情技能，不要钱似的往他身上丢。不过，很划得来，那一整晚她都过得有滋有味。

所以，Rey才决定，趁Kylo Ren熟睡时先回来一趟，在第一时间向自己的父母和外祖父母宣告：“我已经在人间找到了无比合适的伴侣人选，别觉得他‘只是个人类’，爸还只是个半恶魔行商呢……我很抱歉，爸，但这是事实，也不影响我们爱你……呃，可能外祖父除外？总之，我已经有爱人了，并且我很快就会接他回来。所以，‘那个人’爱回来不回来，跟我一点关系都没有，我反正不会‘众望所归’地嫁给他，门都没有。我现在要回去人间和……”

然后，她就被母上大人关进了城堡里，并被撂下了一句：“先不提你偷偷溜出去这件事。Rey，我们从未想过干涉你的恋爱自由；我现在不允许你去人间，也不是因为不满你看上了一个弱小的人类——如果你是真心对他有好感，而不是为了找个挡箭牌。但你明明知道，Ben回来的时间就在这几天，却还故意想逃避……我记得我们早就说好的，你们得开诚布公地谈一次。我可以向你保证，那之后我会第一时间放你去找那个人类。”

哦，又是另一个久远的故事了。首先，没错，她有个哥哥，亲生的，叫作Ben，已经跑去人间快三十年了。然后，这一切就得从一则迂腐的“世家传统”开始讲起了——越是底蕴深厚的家族，越是追崇让兄妹姐弟之类的通婚，血缘越近越好，最好是一母同胞……噗嗤，纯血万岁？荒唐的是，这种极度迫害婚恋自由的做法竟然在许多地位超然的上位者脑中根深蒂固，他们甚至支持将与外人私通的族人处以极刑。

对，这只是自由和权益的问题——“伦理纲常”还是什么词来着，那是人类那种低等生物的无聊关注点。

直到伟大的Padmé Amidala继任成为领主，这阵歪风邪气才得以改善些许。因为无论是她本人，还是她所诞下的双子，都完完全全享有自由支配自己情感生活的权力。要知道，在Leia宣布了与Han Solo的婚讯后，有多少“纯血派”为之扼腕叹息。

咳，有点扯远了。总之，在Rey降生后没多久，街头巷尾则又冒出了那种传言，简直是当初Leia和Luke的翻版——“据说，Amidala家已经向领主施加了压力，务必要让Ben与Rey结合，为家族诞下血脉纯正的后代。好像Rey一成年，他们就会举行婚礼……”

也不是没辟谣过，但架不住对此深信不疑的碰巧是这两位当事人——Ben欣喜于心爱的妹妹以后会成为自己的妻子；Rey则气急败坏到了极点，暴起一身逆鳞抗拒这门（还并不存在的）婚事，她才不要别人擅自替她做决定，谁都不行。而结果也很明显：女孩呲着尖牙，斩钉截铁地拒绝了哥哥的告白；男人便心灰意冷地表示自己不会再打扰妹妹的生活了，临走前还悄悄地抹去了她对自己的记忆。

只是有关音容笑貌的“外在记忆”而已。他无权伪造“一切正常，什么都没发生过”的假象，但至少能让Rey因为想不起他的样子和声音而“眼不见心不烦”。

鬼知道他这是贴心，还是在赌气。

反正她也顺手让仆从卸掉了所有Ben的肖像画。

后来，Rey也听说了，Ben跑去了人间。这么大的事，前因后果肯定瞒不住父母他们。又是母上大人出面主持的，她说这件事先暂且放下，她同意给Ben离开地狱的许可，但期限只有三十年，时间一到，他身上的禁制二话不说就会把他带回来；而这三十年里，她希望Rey也能冷静下来好好想想，这一切是不是真的没有再转圜的余地了，连普通的兄妹都做不成。

怎么说呢，少女也不会傻不拉几地直接一口否决“不，我希望我们最好再也不见”，哪怕她确信重逢时的场面一定会尴尬得要死。总之，先答应着呗，三十年还得一阵子呢，到时候再说。

然而好死不死地，这一回，Amidala家族是真的给Rey的外祖母施加压力了。传闻是真的，族长希望领主能在Ben回来后让他与Rey完婚：“领主大人，你知道纯血象征着高贵，他们的后代会继承到绝对纯粹、绝对强大的力量和天赋。您的双子，我们已经让步了；而Ben和Rey，请恕我们坚持。”

于是，Rey再一次炸毛了。不是她不相信自己的家人——她是指真正的家人，不是那堆族里的老顽固——但这归根结底……啊，烦死了，又是Ben，又是他，全都怪他，自己就算是找个人类也不会嫁给他……

等等。自己可真是个天才。

她要是先行缔结了婚约，那就没人有资格再来置喙了；而且，人类好啊，脆弱胆小，所以会很听话，不敢忤逆更高等的存在……更何况，自己可是魅魔啊，搞定一个人类还不是件轻轻松松的小事？就这么定了，她要溜去人间，仔细地为自己挑选一个爱人。

现在呢，挑是挑到了，并且还满意得不得了，自己却被关了禁闭，非得等到那个讨厌鬼回来了才能解禁……自己都向Kylo保证了，绝对不会离开他的，结果一转眼就食言了……这都要算在Ben的头上，哼——什、什么，他他他他回来了？自己的嘴是不是被该死的上帝诅咒了，怎么说什么来什么！算了，往好的方面想，至少熬过今天，她就能一身轻地去找Kylo了……

……

呃？


End file.
